


Comfort in Your Arms

by littlewonderlandgirl



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Comfort, Cuddles, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonderlandgirl/pseuds/littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Throughout the years of their friendship, Dick has sought out Artemis for comfort. Of course, he has to do it in his own special way.orDick breaks into Artemis' room for cuddles.





	Comfort in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Livvy’s back with another Traught one-shot. I just saw the new YJ trailer, and OMG I am so excited. There was so much traught in it and it just inspired me to write about my OTP. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Dick climbed through her window in the middle of the night, he was upset. Artemis didn't know why she allowed him to stay after he so clearly broke into her room, but she just couldn't turn him away. There was something about the tears glistening in his eyes, tears that he wouldn't let fall, that stopped her from kicking him out. He ended up sleeping on Jade's old bed and was gone before she even woke up. She would have thought it a dream if it weren't for a single flower and a note that simply said 'Thanks'.

The second time, he was angry. Another fight with Bruce, she supposed. Those happened quite often, she noticed. She let him rant and yell and just get it out. Then, he listened to her. Both trash talked their fathers till the late hours of the day. After the sun went down, Dick bid her a goodnight and left through the window. He didn't spend the night.

The fifth time, Artemis would later realize, was after the simulation that failed. She didn't know why he had come, but she was glad he did. She was devastated from the day's events, having believed she actually died. Of course, she wasn't about to let anyone else know that, but this was Dick. They had some sort of understanding. He tried his hardest not cry, but as soon as tears left her own eyes it was over for him. At the time, she didn't know why he was upset. The two of them just held each other throughout the night. Once again, he was gone before she woke. Another flower and 'thanks' was left behind.

The eighth time, it was raining outside. Dick slid into the dimly lit room completely soaked and looking quite pathetic. Artemis was quick to wrap him in a towel to dry him off. His clothes were too wet for him to stay in, so she borrowed him a sweater and sweatpants. The kid seemed to drown in them. It was quite a sight to see the boy somehow look even smaller than usual. He fell asleep wrapped around her and was gone before dawn, as soon as the rain cleared. He kept the sweatshirt.

Artemis didn't understand why he left before her, they went to the same school and he had left his things in her room. She had ended up putting his clothes in a bag and returning them to him at lunch. His face flushed a brilliant red when his friend, Barbara, had questioned him about it. Artemis' offhand comment about how he spent the night left the red-haired girl furious. Dick didn't visit her for a month.

The ninth time he visited, he grumbled about Barbara for an hour. Apparently, the older girl wouldn't believe him when he said that he and Artemis were just friends.

"Sorry about messing things up with you and your girlfriend," Artemis had said, seated on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest as she watched him pace. At the sound of those words, his body became rigid.

"She's not my girlfriend," the boy mumbled, taking a deep breath and joining the blonde on her bed. 

Artemis didn't say anything else on the matter. Barbara clearly had feelings for Dick, and either Dick didn't feel the same or he was just oblivious. (It ended up being the latter when it was revealed that he and Barbara were dating two months later) 

The eleventh time led to an argument between the two. It was their first late-night meeting since she found out that Dick Grayson and Robin were one and the same. She yelled and shoved and threw her phone at him. He stayed until morning, bringing her breakfast as an apology. She forgave him quickly. (She would never admit that she was never mad at him, to begin with. Just shocked and irritated at herself for not figuring it out sooner.)

The fifteenth time was the last time she'd see him for a long while. She held him for hours as the cuddled on her bed and he cried. He never said a thing about why he was upset or what happened with Bruce. He didn't even tell her that she wouldn't see him after that night. She just kept him close as they both slept, making mental notes to confront the Bat and curse him out for upsetting her little bird. In the morning he was gone. No note or anything. He had not only left her this time but just left in general. 

She saw him a lot throughout the years before he came back for good. A coffee here and there. Video chats once a week. Dinner at hers and Wally's. Movies, plays, and other outings. They never once abandoned their friendship and strange understanding. It was four years since the night he left before he was in her bed once more. 

It was a month after Wally died, or disappeared. (She hated that she would never know exactly what happened) The window slid open and caught her dog's attention. His barks were ignored by the blonde as she hugged her deceased boyfriend's old pillow and cried. She felt the bed dip as a familiar presence crawled up beside her. The dog's barking ceased as he recognized the 'intruder'.

Dick wrapped his arms around her slim form and pulled her against him. Artemis turned into him, releasing the pillow and latching on to her oldest friend. She slid one leg between his own and hooked the other over his hips. Her face buried in his neck and his in her hair. There wasn't even a sliver of space between the two as they held onto each other for dear life. He stayed the night and she woke up to him in the morning for the first time in seven years.

She stared at his sleeping face and breathed out gently, taking in everything. After everyone they lost, everyone that left, they always had each other. That would never change, she was sure of it. Artemis Crock would have Dick Grayson forever.


End file.
